Locked In With Him
by 360crush
Summary: A lock in that most parents tried to force their kids to go to. But two in particular. What was supposed to be for one night, turned into several.. Everything that could go wrong, went wrong. But the good over rules the bad. Reposted.
1. Chapter 1

Ever since I met him I have been trying to avoid him, Chase Davenport, sometimes the name makes me cringe. I don't hate him, but it just seems that he loves to annoy me. It is just easier to stay away from him. Saying that makes the fact that sometimes we still talk to each other sound hypocritical.

But it's not like I try to talk to him, or try to think about him. He's not usually on my mind.

"Thinking about me?" He smirked, watching me tap my fingers on my desk, lost in thought.

 _"Mom, please please please don't make me go!" I begged, practically on my knees._

 _"You're father and I have discussed it and you are going. End of discussion." My mother said sternly and walked away. But it seems like there is no chance of me getting out of this. But this doesn't matter. I have a car, I have a license, and it means that they can think I at school, but it doesn't mean I am going to stay._

This was the downside to not having assigned seats in some classes. Those were when he would try to sit near me, I could never come to any other conclusion other than to annoy me.

"Trust me, I hardly think about you" I scoffed, now sitting up straight to face him head on.

"Love that you used the word 'hardly' instead of never. You may want to choose your words more carefully" he chuckled. He thinks he's suck a smart ass. Well he can be, an obnoxious smart ass that is.

"It's hard to never think about you when I see you around every day" I rolled my eyes, waiting for the bell to ring. Class was almost over anyway. I had already out all my stuff away and the teacher was t even paying attention. I then slouched over and put my head in my arms trying to pass the time.

Bad decision on my part.

"Are you going to the lock in?" Chase asked, leaning in so close to my ear I could feel it. I was immediately stiff. It's like he knew what I was thinking about.

 _This isn't fair, I have a little above average grades, I have straight B's. Why are they making me do this? I'm in high school, lock-ins are stupid! What is the point of them?! But if I know one thing, is that if I go, HE can never find out.._

I have never been the best liar.

"Who cares, we both know it's not your thing" I stated, lifting my head up from my arms to look at him. He had kept this stare going. I didn't know how I felt about it. I quickly looked over to the clock, feeling the room turn hot. Except it wasn't the room that was hot..

"Someone's uncomfortable" he whispered yet again in my ear. I'm actually surprised no one has noticed us yet. Not that there was anything going on.

It made me shiver.

"And how would you know if it wasn't. My thing?" He whispered, still near my ear. I thought me shivering at the closeness would have made him back up, even just a little bit. Any normal person would have. But he wasn't just any person.

"You know it's not your thing" I shot back inching my face away from him. But he had another thing in mind.

"Avoiding the question I see" he smirked, leaning in closer to me than before, us practically touching. Seriously, how is no one seeing this?! I could actually feel his lips just above the surface of my neck, and my body burning at how close he was.

"But why would you care?" I asked, praying the bell would ring and get me away from him. I can only handle so much of Chase at once. He is really pushing the limit today. He seems to do this a lot.

"I care more than you may thi-"

The bell, finally!

I used that chance to jump away from him and with my backpack on my back, get out of the classroom. But he caught up to me though.

"Bree," he said pulling at my arm, turning me around.

"What?" I asked, using my other hand to take his hand off of my other arm.

I saw this look in his eyes, but I ignored it. I don't know what it meant.

"Uh- nothing" he said suddenly, shaking his head a bit and quickly moving away from me. Making me look behind me watching him walk away.

What was that?

He has never done that before, that's new.

Then I realized I was just standing there in the hallway, thinking.

I got my feet to move and I heard the warning bell go off, so I ran to class. And I happened to run past Chase, who was leaning against the wall. I tried not to look at him while going past him, but I can do this. Only one more class until lunch. That won't be so bad. I'll just drive myself home so nothing else awkward can happen.

"Bree!" Chase said following me down the hall until he caught onto my arm, spinning me to face him.

"What?" I asked, "I'm going to be late to class"

"You should know that we will be seeing a lot of each other at the lock-in" He smirked, not letting go of my hand until I made him.

I didn't even say anything. I just rolled my eyes and went to class with a couple seconds to spare.

...

There are literally bars on the doors. I really shouldn't be surprised, this is Principal Perry we are talking about. I'll never be able to leave with her wandering the halls all night. I never even got an actual answer about why I was being forced to go.

I am not prepared now, I assumed I would be able to sneak out. Now all I have is my phone and my car keys. Great.

I walked down the hallway, walking past fellow students. I went to the stairs and sat down on the landing with my feet laid out in front of me. There has to be an opportunity for me to escape. I seriously don't see the point in this.

"Hey Bree" I heard as I slightly jumped, but not literally. And opened my eyes, to see Chase right next to me. Yeah, I have to be being punished, seriously.

"Yes Chase" I sighed, closing my eyes again, with my head against the wall.

"Hey, don't be like that," He chuckled, his arm brushing against my own.

"Well I don't want to be here" I said, still not looking at him, still not opening my eyes.

"Then why are you here?" He asked sincerely. He has never sounded like this before, it's a bit weird.

"I don't have a choice, Chase, don't you think I want to leave?"

"Then why don't you?" He asked.

I opened my eyes finally and looked his way to find him already staring at me, that look in his eyes were back too. To my surprise, he was sitting a respectful distance away.

"I can't get passed Perry's security" I stated, point blank.

"If you aren't afraid of heights there is another way out" he said with a comedic grin on his face, "but I know you just want me to leave you alone.. so I'll just go then.." he teased.

Then Chase got up and started to walk back down the stairs. I immediately got up too and chased after him and spinning him around by dragging his arm to me. He had that look again.

"Well where is it?" I asked, still not letting go of his arm yet. This is not like me.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well where is it?" I asked, still not letting go of his arm yet. This is not like me.

"What makes you think I'm just going to tell you?" He smirked, advancing towards me with his eyes, which doesn't make any sense. I sharply exhaled while rolling my eyes and dropping my grip on his arm.

"What do you want, Chase?" I asked clearly annoyed, and not surprised that he would do something like this. He smirked again.

"Nevermind," I said, not wanting to play this game with him, "I'll find my own way out"

I turned around and started to walk in the other direction.

"Colder.." He said, catching my attention.

"What?" I said, slowly turning back to him.

"The way out is upstairs, but how about we make a deal."

What kind of deal could Chase have come up with?

"Depends.." I said, raising an eyebrow at him, and also slowing approaching him again.

"If you can 'escape', you have to bring me with you. I'm either here tonight or with you, I'm stuck here because my parents are trying to punish me for getting one stupid detention, so I can't go home" He explained. So that's the catch? I 'hang out with him'?

"It's not like I can go home either, my parents forced me to be here too, but for no reason. I don't even know where I would go, I just don't want to be here" I explained, wishing I had thought this through beforehand.

"Well, if you can't go, and I can't go, then I guess you are stuck with me" He smirked, yet again. Why does he have to keep doing that.

"Fine" I agreed.

"Wait what?" Chase said immediately confused. Guess he didn't see that one coming.

"I'd rather spend my time with you than with both you and Perry" I said, shrugging my shoulders. Nobody wants to be near Perry.

"Really?"

...

I looked past Chase in the hall and saw Kerry and panicked. When it comes to her, you want to be nowhere near her. What is she even doing here anyway?

Once I saw her I grabbed Chase's arm and yanked him down the hallways and around the corner, when we made it there hopefully unspotted, I covered Chase's mouth with my hand knowing he was about to say something. We need to be quiet and I do not need to deal with her today or ever.

"Shh!" I whispered, my face close to his, not on purpose though.

He just looked at me as if nothing had happened. Not at all worried or curious as to why I did that. He didn't bother to move my hand either. I leaned in closer and past him to see if Kerry was still there around the corner and I didn't see her so I assumed the coast was clear and leaned back and moved my hand from Chase.

I was about to say that I saw Kerry but she came out of nowhere before I could say anything, startling us.

"I thought I saw you two over here" Kerry said, smirking at us while her hand was on her hip. What is with the smirking today?

"What do you want Kerry?" Chase asked for me, while I moved closer to him, hoping/wishing to not get anything stolen by Kerry, she is definitely a Perry. They are very predictable and also not predictable at the same time.

"Oh nothing, just was wondering what my two _besties_ were up to!" She said, trying to sound sweet. Yeah right.

"We aren't doing anything for you, _Kerry_ " I said, very clearly, getting an eye roll and a glare from her.

"And what would make you think I would want something from you" She said, yet again, trying to sound all innocent.

We just looked at her.

"I don't need you for homework anymore, I have more and better people for that"

"Then what do you want?" Chase asked, clearly getting really annoyed by this.

Kerry smirked and half jumped toward us, acting like she was going to do something to us, then she walked in a circle around us and walked back down the hallway she followed us from.

"What was the point of that?" I asked, not looking for an answer, I knew there wasn't one.

Chase shrugged his shoulders and lifted his arms in the process, which moved my arms too, because KERRY HANDCUFFED US TOGETHER. How did she even manage to do that? She didn't even touch us!

"Are you kidding me?" I said, wishing this wasn't happening. I agreed to hang out with him, not to be literally stuck to his side. No I am not doing this. I grabbed Chase's hand and dragged him down the hallway, trying to turn in into a run to try to catch up to where ever Kerry went. Which didn't turn out well, we ended up tripping over each other and I somehow fell on him. Turns out, handcuffs make it harder to run than I thought.

Chase just looked at me. "Why do you keep looking at me like that?" I asked, quickly getting off of him and held out my other hand to help him up. He didn't even respond, Chase just looked away from me.

"Chase, are you okay?" I asked, he still didn't look at me, and if we are going to be stuck together, I might as well know what is going on.

"You don't want to know" Was the only thing he said.

"Why not?" I asked, seriously why would I not want to know if I just asked him.

"You don't have to say anything, I know you hate me, I'll just try not to annoy you too much until we can get these handcuffs off, and then I will show you the way out of here and then you can leave okay?" Chase said, seeming like he wanted to get away from me but also didn't, but he obviously couldn't get very far.

"Chase, I do not hate you" I said, trying to make him feel better. I honestly don't hate him, it takes a lot to hate someone.

He finally turned to me again, looked me in the eye and walked even closer to me.

"The truth is Bree.." He started, but was interrupted by the loudspeaker and a siren.

"Attention, snotbags of Mission Creek, this is not a drill, there has been a tornado spotted near by, blah blah blah, get to shelter, stay inside the school. But not in my office!" Principal Perry said rather loud, because of the siren.


	3. Chapter 3

"What else could go wrong?" I groaned, just wanting to be home.

With everyone who was at the lock in running around, panicking, I was forced to be basically attached to Chase. Not that I really had much of a choice, still being handcuffed to him. We were basically hugging, that's how close together we were forced to be.

"We can go to the basement" Chase said, watching everyone else panic.

"There's a basement?" I said confused, while Chase started walking us down the hallway.

"Yes, haven't you seen the elevator?" He asked, rather calm for a situation like this.

"No, because nobody is allowed to use it" I pointed out, now realizing why he got detention.

"Oh well, but that's how I know we have one" he finished as we got to the elevator. I looked around, assuming we could still get in trouble for this.

"Wait," I stopped him, "aren't you not supposed to use elevators in emergencies?"

"That's with fires, but there isn't a fire"

He sighed, "so you don't want to be in the safest part of the school?"

I don't want to ever say this out loud, especially if he would hear it, but he does have a point.

"Fine" I mumbled, knowing he was going to make me do this no matter what I said. I don't know why he suddenly would ever care this much about my safety, but I guess it also means his safety too so it makes sense I guess, under these circumstances.

Chase and I got in the elevator when the end of the hallway we were in was pretty much empty and he pressed the button for the basement.

But the basement and possibly getting in trouble was not my main issue right now. A bigger issue for me right now was how to get these handcuffs off of us. It seemed obvious we weren't going to get the key, so it seemed like the only option we had left was to break the chain and figure out getting the cuffs off our wrists later.

"Why couldn't we use the stairs to get the basement" I asked, wondering why I got in the elevator during an emergency, I could have struggled.

"Because the stairs don't go to the basement" Chase said, probably annoyed with me about the elevator at this point. Wait, how does he even know?

"Why don't they and how do you know this?"

"You ask a lot of questions don't you?"

"You get detention a lot don't you?" I smirked.

"Actually no," Chase said looking down at the floor, "just this once, but things tend you stick with you"

"Oh," I said awkwardly, "so how are we going to get these handcuffs off?"

"Is that all you think about? And is it so bad to be around me?"

I feel like I may have triggered something personal to him, I could have been handling this better.

"I'm sorry, it's not bad to be around you, I'm just still annoyed that I had to come to this stupid lock-in in the first place. It's not you, and you know that Kerry bothers me"

With all the conversation I didn't even realize that we got off the elevator.

"You don't have to lie, Bree, I know you don't want to be around me. I know you don't like me. I know all I do is bother you. I know you think I'm annoying"-

"That is not true, Chase, _you_ are not annoying. It's just bad timing"

"I'll find a way to get these handcuffs off of us and then you can do what you want to do and get as far away from me as you can"

"Chase stop!" I shouted, getting him to look at me. What kind of self destruction is happening with him, "what is going on with you?"

"I can't tell you" He said, looking straight into my eyes. And for some reason, as awkward as this is, I couldn't look away.

It took me until now to realize that it was dark down here, there has to be a light switch somewhere right?

Chase saw my confused look and said, "what?"

I didn't reply, I backed up and turned my head around, trying to see in the dark if there was a light switch. Which I did find, Chase following behind me, I turned on the light. It was a cheapo light that wasn't bright at all. Thanks Perry. But it was better than no light at all.

There's really nothing down here except dust honestly. I actually would have expected Perry to have made this her cat cave or something. She's never really doing her job so, why not.

"Ok so tell me how this is better than upstairs?" I asked, because it's sort of creepy dark in here.

"Underground is safer" he said simply. Still.

We looked around, you know, looking for something that could break the cuffs. And surprisingly, there wasn't anything sharp or dangerous down here. It's surprising because this is Perry we are taking about. But eventually we gave up and decided to stay down here until morning.

When I woke up, my head was on Chase's shoulder, we were against the wall. I for some reason, turned my head carefully to look at him, because his head was leaned against my head. But what got my attention was that we were holding hands, I can't remember if we fell asleep that way or if it happened in our sleep. I don't know, but Chase had a slight smile on his head, obviously not a smile-smile. Because you know it would be creepy if he or anybody was smiling in their sleep. Aren't you just supposed to have a neutral facial expression while sleeping?


	4. Chapter 4

And for some reason I didn't let go of his hand, it felt weirdly comfortable. That until I felt him waking up, then it suddenly was weird.

"Ha!"

Kerry.

I saw the flash from her phone and then she ran over to the elevator and got in. Damn her!

"Chase!" I shook him, "wake up!"

"Hm, what, what happened?" He said, confused, as just waking up.

"Kerry was just down here, we need to catch up with her!" I said, trying to get Chase up from off the floor. He didn't seem in that much of a rush to get the key from Kerry.

"But Bree, it's not like we are going to catch her, she's too fast, all that's going to happen is us chasing her, then losing her. No change, why waste our time when there are other ways to get the handcuffs off?" Chase said, not putting any effort at all of getting up.

"And what are those other options, if I may ask?" I asked, slightly rolling my eyes at this.

"Well, we could go to Perry, she'll laugh at us but she'll get them off for us. Or we could walk to my house and get some bolt cutters but have to explain this to my family with my brothers making fun of me" Chase explained.

"Ok fine, we'll do one of those ideas but what about the picture?" I asked.

"What picture?" Chase asked confused. Oh yeah, he was asleep and I never explained the picture thing. I just wanted that key.

"Kerry took a picture of us sleeping right before running back to the elevator" I quickly explained, not enjoying him not feeling like getting up to at least try to catch her.

"Well if we can't even catch her then I really don't think there's anything we can do about the picture" He seems oddly calm about this.

"She's probably going to send it to everyone in school saying that we are dating or sleeping together, or something!" I said, feeling very frustrated at the moment, while leaning back against the wall again.

Chase just shrugged.

"Really? That's it, you're just okay with that?" I questioned.

"I try to not obsess over things I have no control over, I've learned that in the end, there really isn't a point and you just end up stressing over it" He said, staying as calm as ever.

I don't even know what to say to that.

"Alright, fine" I said, trying to be calm, "then which idea did you want to go with?"

"It will take longer but at least we won't have to embarrass ourselves in front of the school. We can just walk to my house, it's only like a 7 minute walk." He said, finally actually getting up and pulling me up off the floor.

I mumbled, "ok". I really didn't know what else to say in the moment.

We went back upstairs from the basement through the elevator. And some people were literally asleep along the hallways. Perry is probably in her office and it's tempting to go to her and tell her about Kerry but I guess Chase is right. So I ignore that thought and as we are walking toward the front doors to leave, Perry stops us.

"And where do you think you are going?" Perry asks, running to get in front of us. Chase quickly pulls me closer and grabs my hand trying to hide the handcuffs behind our backs.

"Home" We both said at the same time.

"As much as I would love for you two to leave and get out of my sight, the winds are still very high and if I let you out I could lose my cats" Perry said out of annoyance.

"How would letting us leave make you lose your cats?" I asked, not seeing the connection.

"If I lose my job then I won't have money for my cats and then I will lose them" Perry said, as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Fine" I said, rolling my eyes.

"And I'm required to tell all students that blah blah blah there is food in the cafeteria"

Perry then walked back into her office as she saw us walking away from the door.

"Well now what?" I asked Chase, hoping he would have an idea.

"We could go get food and then try to sneak out?" He suggested. I'm starving so I guess that works.

We walked over to the cafeteria and there was actual food being served, not this normal school cafeteria food. I guess Perry is sharing her own stash of food. And sharing is something she never ever does or would ever do.

"And how do you think we should sneak out?" I whispered to Chase, leaning toward him so no one would hear us.

"Well we obviously can't go through the front doors but there has to be another easy way out. Ok, these are stupid ideas but we could pull the fire alarm and when Perry is distracted, we could sneak out or we could start a food fight and then sneak out that way." Chase whispered back, leaning in close. Closer than I leaned into him to talk.

"I'd do anything to get out of this school at this point." I whispered.

We got our food and sat away from everybody else that was in here to talk about which "stupid" idea we were going with.

"I think the food fight thing is better, because then the fire department won't show up. Plus a food fight would distract more people" I said quietly. Even though I'm pretty sure nobody can hear us or is even paying attention to us. But there are enough people in here that we should be able to get a food fight going in here pretty easily.

"Ready?"


	5. Chapter 5

Somehow we managed not to get hit with any food and to sneak out before Perry noticed that it was us that started the food fight. Luck, I guess.

Once we safely got out and away from the doors making sure nobody saw us, Chase grabbed my hand, well more like we grabbed each other's hands thinking the same thing and started to make our way sprinting to Chase's house. Could be a stupid idea considering the storm with the high winds but we took our chances.

I considered mentioning that I had my car but with our hands stuck together, driving wouldn't really be practical. For one, I feel that getting into the car would be a great struggle alone. I would just have to come back for it another day or something, it's not that big a deal.

I feel that Perry exaggerated about the storm because, yes it was windy, however the roads looked pretty much fine, just a couple trees knocked down on the side of the road. Nothing too major.

When we got a fair distance away from the school that we knew we were safe from Perry(or Kerry), I had expected that we would let go of each other's hands but we didn't. And for the first couple of minutes, neither of us wanted to break the silence, well the silence that there sort of was with the wind.

But I guess when we were getting closer to his house when he decided to break the silence, "How are we going to explain this?" he asked, directing his eyes towards the cuffs. And probably also referring to us, well more him, not being at school and being outside with high winds. It's a good question. I swear I took the next whole minute thinking of a response before I said anything at all.

"Depends," I started, "do you want to lie or tell the truth?"

That would determine where our thoughts would go to come up with something.

"Might as well tell the truth I guess, it can't be worse that Perry" He said, sighing. And I have to agree with that.

When we got to his house I noticed how big it was but I didn't comment about it. Chase opened the door and right as we both walked in, a women who I was guessing his mom, or step-mom, immediately showered us-well Chase, with worry and confusion since she hadn't expected to see him today or at least for awhile today. "What are you doing here?" She asked, then it clicked in her head that there was someone next to him, that person being me.

"It's a little bit complicated," I said, looking at Chase. He then nodded. "But I'm Bree". Awkward.

"Remember Kerry?" Chase asked, "well she thought it would be funny to handcuff us together and out of our options, we chose to sneak out of the school and come here to get them off. But could we get to that before Adam and Leo see us? We can explain it better later."

Just then, a man who I am assuming is his father walked into the room, fixing his sleeve. When he looked up he noticed Chase was home and was also confused and worried.

"Donald, do you know how to get handcuffs off?" Chase's mother asked the man.

"Chase, what did you do this time?" He asked, and just then more people came in, isn't that just great?

"What did Chase do?" Leo asked, I only know his name because I've seen him around school, which is the same with Adam, Chase's other brother I guess. I never knew they were his brothers.

Adam who looked confused, then said after he saw me, "ooo does Chase have a girlfriend?" Then he noticed the handcuffs, "a girlfriend girlfriend?"

Gross! No!

"We aren't even friends!" I said, frustrated. I am starting to rethink if this is worse than Perry.

"You're holding hands," Leo, pointed out-

"Can someone just help us get these off?!" Chase asked, trying to save me from that embarrassment.

"Leo, Adam, go to your rooms," Chase's dad said, and they both rolled their eyes and left.

"Would you two like to explain why you both are handcuffed together?"

I looked at Chase, when he said, "we were talking in the hallway at school and we saw Kerry, and we have no idea how but someone she managed to handcuff us together without either of us knowing. I don't know how she does it".

His dad gave us a weird look, "how does someone do that without you feeling it?"

Our thoughts exactly. I would think that it would be impossible.

He ended up using bolt cutters to get us apart because we didn't care about the cuffs, Kerry deserved that, and then he picked the lock to get it off our wrists. We kept the cuffs because we intended to bring them back to Kerry, that's what she gets to for giving us the key, well that and for doing this to us in the first place. It's so childish.

We also thought that there was no point in going back to the school during the storm today so we would have to wait until Monday. That and also that Chase's parents wouldn't let him go back. They also won't let me leave because the winds of the storm had only gotten worse since we got there. I'm surprised we haven't even lost power yet.

I get that it could be dangerous and stupid for me to go outside on my own but I don't really want to stay here, I mean, what is here for me even to do. Well I could take a nap.. that is always a good idea.


	6. Chapter 6

After Chase's parents specifically told us not to leave, they left the room and Chase and I were left alone in his living room. Alone. This was the whole thing that I was trying to avoid in the first place before the actual lock in.

Me feeling awkward, with the silence and all, sat down on the couch and just sighed.

And Chase for some reason, felt like he should sit next to me. I looked at him, and then looked away, not saying a thing.

It stayed like that for a while. But all I remember is waking up still on the couch literally against him, with his arms lightly around me. But honestly, I was too tired to care. I tried falling back asleep but I couldn't, so I was sort of just half asleep. Just too lazy to get up. And oddly enough, this was one of first times that I was comfortable with him.

I felt Chase wake up but I kept my eyes closed and stayed completely still so he didn't know I was awake, I didn't feel like having an awkward conversation with him about it.

"Chase..Chase!" I heard Adam whispering to him.

"What?" Chase said as quietly as he could. They both think I'm asleep.

"So you guys aren't friends?" Adam said, probably smirking.

"Shut up!" Chase hushed him, "and no, we aren't actually friends.."

"How can you even say that? You two are literally cuddling right now." Adam said, not believing it at all that we aren't friends. Me and Chase just aren't friends, and that is his fault, messing with me and making everything awkward and uncomfortable for me. And I still don't know why he does it to me.

"Adam. It's complicated"

It's getting harder to pretend to be asleep, honestly I had wished that I actually fell back asleep during their conversation.

Adam scoffed.

"Just drop it Adam, don't you think she's gonna wake up?"

When I think Adam left, I shivered slightly, really tried not to. But with the silence I felt sleepier and sleepier again and I don't know if it was that but I swear I felt Chase hold me slightly tighter than before.

I apparently rolled over in my sleep so me and Chase were facing each other and I faintly heard, "aww, oh Donald, come over here and look at them, they are so cute!"

My instinct was to cover my face and hide but when Chase suddenly woke up, it startled me and I fell on the floor. I then remembered why I was here in the first place and I immediately got up, ready to find Kerry and just end this whole thing once and for all.

"Where are you going?" Chase asked, rubbing his eyes.

"To school, to kill Kerry" I said, hating he fact that Chase pulled me back.

"Can't we go later? It's early," Chase complained.

"Chase. I am going with or without you. I need to deal with this. I want to get this over with and then I can finally just go home"

"Fine," Chase said standing up, "lets bring the handcuffs then"

When we got back to the school, everybody was still there. So we knew we could find Kerry, and if she was asleep, it would be even better.

"Where have you two garbage sacks been?!" Perry shouted, rushing towards us just as we walked in from the front doors of the school.

"Uh-"

"-we were just looking outside to see-" Chase started.

"Don't care flesh bag. I'm already bored." Perry said, holding up her hand to Chase and then walking away in disgust.

Rude. And she's the one we should be walking away from in disgust, well more like run, the farther you are from her the better. I don't know how she has managed to stay principal.

"That was easy," I said, expecting more of an interrogation.

As we were walking down the hall Chase stopped us and said, "you know Bree, I've thought about it and-"

"Wait!" I hushed him, putting my hand over his mouth as we went around the corner. Déjà vu.

"What?" Chase said, grabbing my wrist and moving my hand.

"I think I found Kerry" I said quietly, "hide the handcuffs in your pocket. Here's the plan, if it works. We sneak up on her and before she can get away we can confront her"

"Alright, if you think it will work," Chase sighed.

Luckily we were able to sneak up on her without her having time to fight back, she must have been tired or something.

"Is it true that you handcuffed them together?" Perry asked Kerry, not really caring. But she's kind of required to ask.

"No of course not!" Kerry denied, like a baby if I might add.

"Oh really?" I said angrily.

"What about these?!" Chase said, taking the handcuffs out of his pocket and showing it to them.

"My handcuffs!" Kerry yelled, right as she saw them.

"Kerry! Next time you have to let me in on it!" Perry said annoyed, yet proud. They are a sick family.

I pulled back Kerry when Perry was gone.

"What?" Kerry rolled her eyes.

"You need to delete the photo" I said sternly, holding my grip on her arm.

"And why would I do that? With that photo, I own you" Kerry said, confidently, "you will have to do whatever I want"

"Why would I ever do what you say?" I asked

"Because if you don't," Kerry said, getting out of my grip, "I will show the picture to everyone, just because I know how much you don't like it"

Before I even had the chance to say anything, Kerry said, "And the first thing I want you to do is clean whatever died inside my locker"

About one hour later or so, me and Chase had done about 18 different things for Kerry. I don't know how many more stupid things I am willing to do.

"All right, now I want you to go find me a permanent hall pass" She said, looking at her finger nails.

I grumbled and walked away hoping that would finally be the last one. Hoping that she would get bored of me doing all these things.

"Alright, one last thing before I delete the photo," She said in suspense.

"And that is?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"Kiss him."

"Wait, what, why?!" I said, her completely getting my attention.

"Simple." Kerry shrugged, "because you don't want to"

"You don't have to." Chase whispered to me, "she could be bluffing"

"So you are telling me that if I do it, that you will delete the picture?" I asked, wanting everything to be clear.

"Yes."

I'm just doing what I have to do, and nobody is even around to see it anyway.

I turned around to him and closed the gap, kissing him. Trying to make it short, I was about to pull away so I could personally see Kerry delete it. But then Chase put one hand on my cheek and the other on my waist. In the moment I didn't know what to do. In the moment I just stood there. In the moment, I couldn't move. I wanted to move away, right?

When we broke apart I noticed that Kerry was trying to slowly walk away. I forced myself from Chase and ran to Kerry, "Delete it now!" I threatened.

"Um..I well, I never really had a good picture to hold against you, it actually was blurry" Kerry said awkwardly, still trying to get away.

"What! You made us do all those things for nothing!" I said, trying my best not to yell.

"Um, so, yeah, see ya!" Kerry said, running away from me as fast as possible.

I stood there another minute and then I felt that I had no choice but to go back to Chase. Ugh and talk about what just happened.

"So um, what was that?" I said, slowly, and awkwardly.

"Oh, I, so did Kerry delete the picture?" Chase asked, trying to change the subject.

"No, but, hey don't change the subject! Chase, I do not understand you- what are you doing?" I interrupted myself when Chase then grabbed both my hands.

"Bree, I was trying to tell you earlier, I don't bother you because I don't like you. It was my way of expressing my feelings so I didn't hold it in" Chase said, looking at our hands the entire time.

I didn't know what to say, I guess that makes sense.. I just never wanted to assume anything. I don't really know how I feel about him. But then I realized that I had said anything.

I felt him pulling his hands away so I thought to myself and I decided to take a chance. What's the worst thing that can happen?

I pulled his hands back to me and kissed him again. I felt that if I had just hugged him instead that it would feel like pity.

"So I guess it wasn't that bad to be _locked in with_ you" I said when I saw him smile.

 **THE END**


End file.
